


Of my love for you and your fluffy fur

by beanpudding



Series: Of petting, blushing and other expressions of affection [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, jack uses his unique magic to turn into a wolf, so there's more of him for epel to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanpudding/pseuds/beanpudding
Summary: If you like a wolf, you’d probably want to pet him - and perhaps find it more enjoyable than expected.Sequel to Of wagging tails and hearty laughters, but can be read on its own.
Relationships: Epel Felmier/Jack Howl
Series: Of petting, blushing and other expressions of affection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856248
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Of my love for you and your fluffy fur

Epel hummed an unknown tune absent-mindedly as he gently caressed the long soft fur on Jack's tail. It was a sunny afternoon and the two had just finished exercising (together, it was as fun as always) and showering (not together since their relationship was still new enough for both of them to blush all the way to the tips of their ears for only thinking of washing up in the presence of the other). They were done with the post-workout meal too so all that was left was to sit back and relax for a while.

The mood was rather pleasant and quiet. Sans Epel's soft humming, the only sounds audible were birds chirping outside of Jack's open window and the occasional yells and cheers from the Savanaclaw dormitory's Magift field. Epel paid them no heed though. He was feeling very content right now right here in his cute boyfriend's arms.

After their meal the couple had returned to Jack's room. The bigger teen had sat down on his bed, resting his back to the wall and Epel had immediately made his way to the other's lap, resting his own back to Jack's broad chest. They had kept a light conversation going until it started to die down, both rather just enjoying each other's company in silence. At some point, Epel had spotted Jack's fluffy tail curled up next to them and lifted it to his lap for some gentle petting. Jack had answered by pulling Epel closer to his chest and nuzzling the top of his head carefully.

Epel ran his palm across the entire length of the tail repeatedly as the melody he was humming reached the second verse. It started to sound a bit nostalgic now. Maybe it was something his grandma used to sing around the house?

The tail was swaying slightly in Epel's hold. Perhaps Jack was attempting to control the wagging it was trying to do to not ruin the peaceful mood. The thought was absolutely endearing and Epel couldn't help chuckling in amusement, breaking off the humming. Jack raised a brow at the sudden change but Epel didn't bother explaining. He just lifted the tail to the level of his face and buried it against the soft fur. He sighed contentedly, breathing in Jack's freshly washed scent.

They were quiet for a while, Jack not knowing what to say and Epel wondering should he say what he was thinking. Well, he thought, this was Jack, a kind and gentle soul, asking wouldn't hurt.

”Hey, Jack-kun”, he began, lifting his face off the tail, letting it fall back to his lap, and tilting his head slightly upwards to look the other teen straight in the eyes. They answered the stare warmly an intensely. Epel found the attention tickling the back of his heart and the bottom of his stomach, like butterflies flying around it.   
_ Damn, those golden eyes sure are pretty, _ he thought.

”Yes, Epel?” Jack answered, cheeks just a tiny bit red from all the attention he had been getting. Cute.   
”I was just wondering...” Epel wasn't sure why he felt shy asking this, he really should just get it out! ”Your unique magic lets you transform into a wolf, right?”   
”Yes”, Jack confirmed, already having a hunch of where this was going.   
”So I was wondering if you would transform and let me pet you in your wolf form”.   
There. Said it.   
”Please?”

Jack turned his eyes to the open window, scratching his ear absent-mindedly as he was considering the suggestion. Epel could only wait anxiously for acceptance or rejection. He really wasn't sure why he was so nervous about this. Perhaps he was afraid of overstepping boundaries.

The answer didn't take long to come. Jack turned to look at Epel again. The smaller teen jumped slightly for having those beautiful eyes stare at him intensely once more.   
”I can't see why not”, Jack answered.   
Epel's eyes lit up and he took in an excited breath.   
”Really?”   
”Yes”, Jack assured, then turned to look away again and added quietly, ”It's not like I hate it when you pet me or anything so...”   
Epel's heart skipped a few beats at this. Jack was just so absolutely adorable! A wide satisfied smile rose to his lips as he reached for Jack's face to gently turn it to look back at him.   
”Thank you, Jack-kun”, he smiled. ”I like it too.”

Epel crawled off Jack's lap to the opposite end of the bed to give his boyfriend the space he needed for his transformation.   
”Please, go ahead”, he prompted him to begin.   
”Uh, sure”, Jack suddenly seemed nervous. He coughed a couple of times to mentally prepare himself and spoke the spell for his unique magic.   
”Unleashed beast!”

Epel took in a shallow, tense breath as he watched in wonder the transformation before him. It took only a moment or two and before he knew it, a huge white wolf was staring at him with keen eyes.

”Wow”, Epel whispered, finally remembering to breathe properly. The giant beast in front of him looked like nothing he had ever seen before and frankly it made him nervous. However, moving his gaze from the enormous body to the warm eyes changed the creature before him from a stranger to someone very dear. Epel let out a relieved breath he was unknowingly holding when his mind started to register that the wolf was just Jack, not some dangerous beast ready to eat him.

His heartbeat calmed down only momentarily as the nervousness turned to excitement.   
”Wow, Jack-kun”, Epel repeated.   
The wolf seemed to relax immediately after hearing him speak. Perhaps he was worried of Epel's reaction?

”You're always so tall and big and brawny”, he continued, sounding completely enamoured. ”But now you are just absolutely huge and enormous!”   
His gaze returned to the body in question. This time his eyes registered all the white fur covering it from head to toe all the way to the tip of his tail.   
”...And so very fluffy”.

Being a complete wolf now, Jack couldn't speak, so he just laid down on the bed on his stomach, eyes never leaving Epel, as if to invite him to pet him. Of course, Epel was happy to do just that.

He crawled back to Jack, sitting next to him and without further delay, sank both of his hands to the fur on his side.   
”Woah”, he exclaimed, cheeks already flushed. ”So soft. Just like your tail!”

Jack lowered his head to rest it on the bed as Epel started to move his hands around in rubbing motion. All the fluffy hair twirled and shifted within his movements and tickled the palms of his hands.

The softness felt nice against his rougher hands and once Jack's tail started wagging, tapping an upbeat rhythm against the mattress, Epel couldn't stop excitement spreading through his entire body. He reached over to rub Jack's back and the other side, laying halfway on top of him, the speed of his hands increasing in unison with his heartbeat. His whole being felt warm, face hotter than a boiling cauldron. Blood flowed in a rapid pace within his every vein, bringing more redness to his already flushed cheeks.   
”Jack-kun”, he breathed out the other's name as he finally pushed his face to the fur. It was so soft and so very pleasant against both his rough hands and silky cheeks.

The tapping of the tail didn't decrease in the slightest even when Jack turned around, now laying on his back. Epel sat back when he felt him move, but a mischievous smile made its way to his face once he saw Jack exposing his belly to him.   
”Oohh, does someone want some tummy rubs?” Epel smirked playfully, hoping that Jack's face would be beet red now had he been in his human form. ”Well I don't mind indulging!”

With that, Epel began rubbing Jack's stomach. He was happy Jack seemed to be enjoying this as much as he was. The big brawny wolven boy being a huge softie and loving being petted was a thought that always made Epel's heart ache in affection without failure.

”Good boy, Jack-kun”, Epel praised his boyfriend, cheeks still as red as an apple, and climbed all the way on top of him, laying on his stomach against the bigger body. Both his hands and face moved to nuzzle Jack's chest area. Normally his chest, and entire body honestly, were hard thanks to all those well trained muscles, but now only softness remained.

Epel breathed in Jack's scent. Even in wolf form it remained the same, making him feel calm and safe. The long hair tickled his nose, the warmness of the body beneath him felt so familiar and the happy tapping sound spred affection all over his petite body.   
_ I love you, _ he managed to catch himself before he could mutter those words out loud against the fur.  _ I love you. _

At that instant all the affection Epel felt for Jack spilled over and escaped in the form of a heartfelt laughter. He couldn't help himself, he just laughed and laughed without knowing why nor being able to stop. His heart felt like bursting from all the emotions it was harbouring, but Epel couldn't feel more content.

Beneath him Jack transformed back to his human form. His tail kept wagging and he hugged Epel close to his chest now that he could. A soft happy laughter escaped his lips as well and Epel answered by nuzzling lovingly his face to Jack's now hard and muscular but still very wonderful chest.

Eventually his laughter died down. They spent few moments in silence calming down. Epel was still laying on top of Jack, resting his head on his chest. He could hear Jack's heart beating against his ear. Or maybe it was his own? Maybe he was hearing both of them at the same time as if they had been fused into one.

After a while Epel raised his head and crawled upwards until his face was right above Jack's and he could look him straight into eyes. The taller teen didn't avoid the gaze, but his cheeks were still slightly red. Epel had a hunch that his were too.   
”Thank you, Jack-kun”, he smiled affectionately at his lovely boyfriend.

Before he could answer, Epel bent down to give him a soft kiss, quick but long enough for Jack to have time to respond to it before pulling away. He was still feeling kind of sappy, but maybe he could allow himself that sometimes.

Jack's face flushed deeper red at the kiss, but he managed to keep eye contact.   
”It's not like it was a problem”, he answered. Then, his face grew smug. Epel raised a brow in question.   
”But to be honest, I didn't expect you to get so into it.”

Now it was Epel's face rapidly gaining color. Sure, maybe he had been a bit more excited than expected, but did Jack have to tease him about it? It's not like he himself disliked it either, right?

Embarrassed, Epel buried his face again in Jack's chest as the other chuckled victoriously.   
”Shut up and cuddle me”, he mumbled, cheeks heavily red, not that it could be seen at the moment.

Jack mumbled something that sounded awfully close to ”cute” as he tightened his arms around Epel and gently ran his big hands across his tiny boyfriend's lavender locks.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the partner fic/sequel to the oneshot I uploaded earlier. I considered making them one two-part fic, but the time skip and slightly different tone between them made me decide it would be better to upload them separately. Both can be read on its own anyway.
> 
> After Of wagging tails and hearty laughters was done, I remembered that Jack actually can turn into a complete wolf and it would be cute if Epel petted him while in that form. Somehow that idea turned to this. Sorry, Epel, I didn't mean to make you a furry but that just kind of happened I guess.
> 
> Usually I alter between povs in my fics and generally prefer to see the emotions and thought process of both parts of the pair but since I knew I'm going to write two stories on the same topic I decided to only use Epel's pov in this fic and Jack's in the other. I think it worked out nicely.  
> Btw, Epel is still somewhat hard to write since so much of his characterization is still unknown. Chapter 5, come to us already!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
